Balnazzar
Balnazzar is one of the last of the dread lords and is currently under the guise of Saidan Dathrohan, Grand Crusader of the Scarlet Crusade. History Controlling the Plaguelands and Demise Balnazzar, along with his brethren, Varimathras and Detheroc, was left behind to look after Lordaeron after the Burning Legion went to Kalimdor to get rid of the last major remnants of resistance. However Balnazzar and his brothers were not aware of the Legion’s defeat and Archimonde’s destruction at Mount Hyjal. They eventually became aware of this fact after Arthas returned to Lordaeron and announced it to them. The fallen prince told them that their demise would complete the folly, but Balnazzar and his brethren teleported away before Arthas could strike them down. However the dreadlords weren’t defeated yet and knowing that Arthas and the Lich King were slowly losing their powers, began plotting to take control. The trio called on Sylvanas Windrunner, who had regained her free will. Hateful of the Lich King for her current form and eager for vengeance because of the destruction of her race, Sylvanas agreed to help them. Balnazzar with his two brothers staged an ambush in the ruins of Capital City, cutting him off from Kel’Thuzad. Arthas managed to round up a few undead warriors still loyal to him and even fought his way through a lesser dread lord sent in by the brothers. After escaping the city, Arthas met up with a troop of banshees, who lured him into a trap set by Sylvanas. But before she could kill him, Kel’Thuzad reappeared and saved his master. However Arthas still left Lordaeron, leaving Balnazzar and the dread lords in control of the area, now known as the Plaguelands. Balnazzar sent Varimathras to invite Sylvanas to join their new order, only to find she had plans of her own to take control. She first defeated Varimathras and her joined her in exchange for his life, helping her first to kill Detheroc and then lay siege to Balnazzar’s base with help from Garathos. Even with demons aiding him, the dread lord was defeated and was approached by his enemies. Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill Balnazzar, which he was reluctant to do, since it was forbidden for one of the Nathrezim to kill another. Balnazzar was certain his brother would never do such a thing, but he was proven wrong. Controlling the Scarlet Crusade However Varimathras hadn’t completely submitted to Sylvanas and had allowed his brother to fake his death. Balnazzar retreated underground, but was content to stay there while the undead overran Azeroth. He possessed the body of Saidan Dathrohan, a paladin that helped found the Scarlet Crusade, an order of humans focused on defeating the undead. Though the Crusade is supposedly interested in simply fighting the Scourge, they are simply a tool of the Burning Legion, which still seeks the destruction of Azeroth. Balnazzar most likely hopes to gain favor with the remaining Lords of the Legion, by defeating the traitorous Scourge. It was discovered by some that Balnazzar still lived after a mysterious prophet emerged from beneath Stonetalon Mountain. He foretold of the return of the Burning Legion and was eventually revealed as one of Balnazzar’s agents. The dread lord plots for his vengeance against Sylvanas since the day of his death and the prophet was just a part of his plan. He keeps a low profile, dwelling within the Scarlet Crusade’s stronghold, letting others run the group for him. Balnazzar keeps the Crusade and the Scourge locked in battle so as to keep up his charade, since his ranks grow everyday, but if he were to be discovered, the entire Scarlet Crusade would fall apart, leaving the undead in control of the Plaguelands. Powers/Aspects Balnazzar attempts to stay in his possessed form as long as possible, so as to keep from revealing his true nature unless he is forced. He avoids using spells, unless they seem like one a paladin would use or he can make seem as if it came from a magic item. Balnazzar will only reveal his true form if pressed to do so and he wields a greatsword of wounding both as Saidan and himself, which his life force is tied to. If anyone else were to touch it, they would be corrupted as long as Balnazzar contacts the weapon. He is able to possess the body of any creature he has slain by turning into a misty cloud that possesses the body, driving out the soul. His energies preserve the body Balnazzar is possessing so that it doesn't rot and give him away. The creature that he is controlling can only be raised from the dead by a true resurrection as long as Balnazzar possesses it, while true resurrection would drive him out of the body. Being a dreadlord, he is able to use great demon and dark magic, which he often uses to attack his foes from a distance. Quotes *Know that I am Balnazzar. Know that as I drink your life, that I will take up residence in this weak shell your soul once called home. Know that I will corrupt and destroy everything and everyone you once loved. (Balnazzar as he killed and possessed Saidan Dathrohan) *Fleeting are the moments , these days, in which I may truly be myself... That I may rend flesh, shed blood, and shiver bone. Not as the mortal Dathrohan... But as the undaunted and redoubtable nathrezim Balnazzar. Cheater of Death, Master of Mortal Pawns... And Bane of You Rotting Dead! (Balnazzar killing an abomination while defending Heathglen) Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator